


I’m With You The Only Way I Can Be

by justideasforthedreamsmp



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo Thinks TommyInnit is Dead, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), someone asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justideasforthedreamsmp/pseuds/justideasforthedreamsmp
Summary: Exile is hard.It becomes even harder when you die.Add forgetting just about everything about yourself and you damn near got impossible.OR;Tommy dies in exile and comes back like Ghostbur. But not only does he not remember sad memories, he doesn’t remember anything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	I’m With You The Only Way I Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> This account is specifically for the dreamsmp, the other account with this same story is also my account, I’m just reposting it on a different account.
> 
> Again DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT MY IDEA, I ONLY WROTE THE STORY 
> 
> Enjoy... I guess.

When Tommy woke up he couldn’t remember much.

Actually scratch that, he didn’t remember anything. Everything was blank in his mind. 

He didn’t let it scare him. Instead he focused on finding out where he was. 

He sat up in the bed he woke up on. He looked to be in a tent of some sort. Deciding to investigate further, Tommy walked out of the tent, only to find a large ocean staring back at him. He walked around for a little bit, trying to find someone else roaming around. But after looking everywhere more than once, his hope started to dwindle. He looked around one last time, just in case he missed something, before giving up and sitting in the sand in front of the ocean. He spent a few minutes trying to remember something about himself or how he got there. He would take anything, even something as simple as his name, but ultimately nothing came up. 

He was just about ready to go into the weird purple portal thing he had found before, but something stopped him. Out of the corner of his eye, almost fully buried in the sand, he saw something shiny. It was almost... glowing. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt connected to it somehow. Like it was meant for him.

He grabbed it and wiped the sand off of it. It looked like a compass pointing to somewhere. He moved directions but the compass stayed pointing in one place, confirming his thoughts. For a second he just stared at it, entranced by the glow. After a few seconds he turned the compass over to find two words engraved on the back.

_Your Tubbo_

He wasn’t sure what a ‘Tubbo’ was, but for some reason he could sense it was important.

A few seconds passed before Tommy decided it would be best for him to follow the compass and find some answers. Whoever this ‘Tubbo’ person was, he must have some.

After gathering what he could for food Tommy set on to find this ‘Tubbo’.

•••

After what seemed like an eternity to Tommy, he finally saw a house in the far off distance. With a sudden boost of adrenaline, he set off in a sprint towards the house. He slowed down a few paces and came to a stop at the door of the house. 

He didn’t know why he was hesitating, but before he could knock he heard quiet cries coming from the backyard. He followed the sound until he found a boy, who looked around his age, on his knees, body shaking with sobs. 

Not sure what to do, he awkwardly approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder, effectively getting his attention. The boy jumped and faced him, startled by the sudden presence beside him. 

Tommy wasn’t sure what to say so he just waited for the other boy to speak first.

After a few moments of the two teens just staring at each other, the other boy suddenly got up and ran towards Tommy, giving him a tight hug.

Tommy stayed frozen in place, and after a few seconds, settled for awkwardly patting the other teen on the back.

The boy pulled back from the hug and immediately started talking at a lightning pace. “Oh my god I missed you so much. I wanted to come visit you sooner but Dream kept telling me you were doing fine and you wanted some space and saying stuff like “Tommy’s okay. Don’t worry about him” and so I didn’t think much of it, and I’m so sorry I let him take you, I never should have exiled you, and I don’t even know why I did, it’s just that the L’Manberg walls were gonna rise, and I was just so mad at you and I-“

Tommy cut the other teen off before he could say anything more. “Uh, I’m glad you’re happy dude, I really am, but... I think you have the wrong person. I don’t know anything about ‘L’Manberg’ or any ‘dream’... Sorry.”

The teen deflated at those words, any excitement previously present gone. “Oh... of course, I’m just hallucinating... I should’ve listened. Dream said this would happen if I didn’t let go sooner.... sorry about that.” the boy hesitantly pulled away from the hug completely, until they were both sitting in their own respective spaces, the boy with his head down.

Tommy didn’t know why, but seeing the boy so sad made Tommy feel sad as well. He bit his lip, contemplating, before he tapped the ground in front of the other boy, giving him soft smile as he lifted his head. “I know I’m not him... but I can help you look if you want. For your Tommy friend.”

Tommy really hoped he would take him up on the offer, and for a second it seemed he wouldn’t.

Tommy deemed it a success when the other boy gave a small smile and agreed.

They talked a bit more, chatting about whatever they could think about, before the boy told Tommy his name was Tubbo.

Tommy’s mind immediately went to the compass in his pocket with the engraved words, ‘Your Tubbo’, and he was about to give it to him, but the thought of giving it away to someone else made him feel uneasy for some reason.

He decided not to mention it. He’d give it back when they found Tommy.

•••

A week went by with no sign of ‘Tommy’ and no human interaction other than Tubbo. At first Tommy thought it might have been because no one else was around, but judging by all the buildings, and the fact that he could hear the sounds of people roaming around at night, he concluded that Tubbo just didn’t want him to talk to anyone else. Tommy thought he should be offended, or maybe even worried by this, but for some reason he found didn’t really feel like talking to anyone else anyways. If anything, Tubbo was doing him a favour.

Their mornings were spent walking around the forest behind Tubbo’s house, yelling Tommy’s name and talking about anything that came to their minds, while the nights were spent with laughter, stupid conversations and half-hearted arguments.

The one thing they didn’t do together happened late at night when the house was silent. Tommy couldn’t sleep most nights, and truthfully, he was beginning to think he didn’t need to. Instead, he had made a habit of sneaking out onto the main road, hiding from the sight of the people who were still awake, or walking around the forest trying to remember something about himself. On the really bad nights, where all Tommy could think about was how he didn’t know anything about who he was, he would look around the house. Tubbo’s house was simple, yet it somehow felt like home than anything Tommy was used to. There were pictures hanging on the wall above the fireplace, although there also seemed to be empty spaces where pictures used to be.

Tommy wasn’t quite sure whose picture Tubbo would want to take down. He seemed like a genuine guy, like the kind that cherished the small moments.

It was just another example how their personalities contrasted yet got along so well. 

It felt easy being with Tubbo. Natural.

•••

More weeks went by with still not a single appearance from Tubbo’s friend. They still looked, but the searches got fewer and farther apart, most of the days the searches were forgotten, Tubbo would show Tommy things outside of the town. Things were good.

But it couldn’t stay like that forever.

He didn’t say anything, but Tommy started to notice things. The more time that went by, the more Tommy seemed to remember. It was little things at first, a certain sign, a path that just felt familiar, but over time one thing started to become clearer and clearer.

It came to him one night when he was walking around the forest, unable to sleep.

It had happened suddenly. 

One moment he was walking by trees and looking at the stars, and the next he was on the ground and his brain felt as if it were burning.

Chopped memories started rushing through his head.

_A smile._

_Laughter._

_Hugs._

_Reassurances._

_A voice. An unmistakable voice._

_“I’ll never leave. I promise.”_

They were of a person. 

A painfully obvious person who Tommy wishes he never forgot.

Tommy could feel the dirt underneath him, and the sweat evident on his face, but he didn’t focus on that. He needed to get to him.

He remembers.

He _remembers_.

In a split second Tommy was off the ground and running. When he got to the house, he slammed open the door, all pleasantries forgotten. From across the room, he saw a head shoot up at the sound.

For a moment neither person spoke. A question of why he was awake passed Tommy’s mind but he didn’t ask it. They both just continued staring at each other, one confused, and one taking it all in.

The other person broke the silence in the room first. “Tommy?”

Tommy broke out into a smile before he was across the room hugging the other person, burying his head in his chest. “I remember. I’m so sorry it took this long, you’re basically my brother. It should not have taken me that long to realize,” Tommy paused to pull back and look at the face of his best friend, “but I remember. I do, and I swear I will never forget again.”

Still locked in the hug the man looked baffled by all the new information he was just told. “Tommy, what? You... but how...?”

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I don’t remember everything, just some basics, but... I’m here. And that counts for something right?”

Tommy knew he should have planned a little bit more but nothing really never crossed his mind other than “ _Find him_.” He should have known it was a little much.

Nonetheless, it didn’t faze the man in front of him. He just smiled and pulled Tommy back into the hug. “Yeah, it really does.”

Tommy didn’t say anything more. He knew there were still more things to remember, but for right now, all he could focus on was the fact that one piece of him felt whole again.

He had his friend, his best friend... his _brother_ back.

And he was never letting Dream go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you liked that. If you wanna see anything else I have a Tumblr account under this same name where you can send an ask. Hope you all have a good day!


End file.
